Relief
by Nausicaahime04
Summary: He had told her to forget him. But she wanted to make him forget. Sequel to episode 18 "Sinedd's shadow".


Between two chapters of "Snow in the darkness", I've decided to write this one-shot. It was inspired by episode 18 "Sinedd's shadow". In my opinion the saddest episode of the show. I thought that the scene between Mei and Sinedd at the end was too short. So I decided to write this.

Relief.

Sinedd was lying on his bed. He has been here for hours, just looking at the ceiling and calling himself an idiot. He felt so empty. He had lost, again. But not only had he lost against the Snow Kids but against his fate.

He had lived all his life alone, that was his fate as many people had told him. And he had resigned himself. Then they had come, during this TV show. Those people who claimed to be his parents. Of course, he had not trusted them at first. But they had showed him photos of him as a baby. And they knew about his necklace, the only thing he had left from his past. Who else but his parents could know all this? Well, crooks, obviously.

How had they got all these information? Sinedd didn't know. And he didn't care.

Actually, it was not the abuse, the scandal that had hurt him the most. It was that foolish hope: the hope to have parents. A hope he had abandoned a long time ago.

He had lived a dream for some weeks and now the dream was over. He was back to reality and it was hard. But he would get through this, he was strong. Well, everyone expected him to be strong. But when he was alone in his room, he could show his sadness. He would not cry, no. But he could dropped his mask of the strong young man who did not care about what people think of him and who know how to roll with the punches without complaining.

So here he was, motionless on his bed.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Leave me alone!"

"Sinedd, it's me."

Mei?

The striker got up and opened the door. His ex-girlfriend was standing here.

"I told you to forget me." He said coldly.

Mei shook her head. "You can't ask me that, Sinedd."

"Why? We broke up, remember? You're not obliged to pretend you care."

"But I do care about you." She protested. Why did he react like that? "Can we talk?"

Sinedd let her enter. He took a glance at the mirror. His mask was back. Good.

"So, how are you?" Mei asked while sitting down on the bed.

"Fine." He answered shrugging.

"No need to be sarcastic." The young woman sighed. It would not be easy. "I just want to help you."

"And you think that making me speak of this shit would help me. I didn't know you were a shrink."

"I'm not a shrink. And yes I think that speaking can help you feel better."

"Ok. So, I had had no parents. Then I had parents. And now I have no parents again. You were right, I really feel better. Thank you for coming and give D'Jok my best regards." Sinedd said bitterly.

Mei was hurt by his tone. She really wanted to help him but she did not know how. She could not stand seeing him like that, so sad, so desperate. He could not hide his sorrow, not to her. He did not deserve this. He did not deserve to suffer again and again.

She got up, moved closer to the striker, faced him and gently kissed him. Their lips gently caressed each other. The kiss was soft. But short as Sinedd quickly broke apart.

"What are you doing?" he protested.

"I think it's obvious." she answered insolently.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need your pity. Actually, I don't need you, I don't need parents. I need no one! Leave me alone! You must have better things to do so…."

"Shhh." Mei said softly, putting two fingers on his lips. "I'm doing it because I want to." She stroke his cheek. "Now close your eyes… and let me do."

The young woman kissed the striker again. This time, he did not break it. On the contrary, he deepened the kiss. It became more passionate. Mei's hands, that where on his raven hair, slipped and grabbed his tee-shirt. She quickly removed it and caressed his muscular back. She could feel some of the scars that marked his body. He had never wanted to talk about it and she would not ask. Not now. She wanted to make him feel better, not to remind him the dark sides of his past.

The Snow Kid queen moaned as Sinedd kissed her neck. His hands were busy with her top. She helped him and, one minute later, she was just wearing her underwear. She was a little ill-at-ease under his animal gaze, even if it was not the first time they made love. He was in bed like he was on the pitch: determined, fierce, savage and, well, talentfull.

Before going further, Sinedd stopped. He seemed to hesitate. Mei gave him a reassuring smile. Then she took his hand and led him to the bed.

It was early in the morning. Mei was not sleeping. She was looking at Sinedd, gently caressing his dark locks. He was sleeping peacefully and she was glad. His nights were usually haunted by nightmares.

She was thinking of what they had done. It was maybe not the best thing to do. But if she had made him forget his sorrow, at least for five minutes, then she was happy she had done it.

She silently left the room, leaving a note on the bed:

_If you need someone, call me._

When she arrived at the hotel, she saw Maya drinking a tea at the restaurant. She seemed satisfied.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Mei. You're very early." D'Jok's mother said with a warm smile.

Mei blush a little. "Yes, I was…. walking outside."

"Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

"I'm sorry. I must get prepared for training. Have a nice day."

"Everything will be ok, don't worry." Maya said with confidence.

While she was going to her room, Mei wondered if she was talking about the next match or something else…

As always, I hope you liked it and, as always I'm waiting for your reviews.

PS: episode 23 next week!


End file.
